MechaMental!
by Segahog2000
Summary: Sonic's grand return! But what's this? He's a robot? Things hot up for the next big adventure, as Cream makes her big debut and becomes a valuable ally to the team...
1. Default Chapter

Mecha-Mental!. PART 1: New bodies.  
  
(A few days later, Tails is getting back into his normal routine. Now he's trying to figure out a way to get Sonic back into a physical form.)  
  
Tails: We NEED to find your physical body, or you might be stuck like this FOREVER, Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Oh, MAN! Tails, if we don't find my body, I want you to hit delete!  
  
Tails: Hm? Be SERIOUS, Sonic. and don't worry about it, I'll think of something.  
  
Sonic: OK, OK.  
  
(Elsewhere, in Zachary's dark, underground lab.)  
  
Zachary: (thinks) Hmm. I truly AM lucky. I never thought I'd escape from my ancient PRISON. (see 'The Island Uncovered') But after several weeks there, with no way out, I began to play the whole event over and over again in my mind. and each time I replayed it, the clearer it became- that technique Tikal had used, the Ancient Light! I could get back into the normal frame of existence, if only I could master that one ability! Over the next month, I practiced that move over and over again, until I had it absolutely PERFECT. After a few test runs, I used it on MYSELF, and before I knew it, I was back in this time frame!  
  
Zachary: And now I have the perfect plan to make Knuckles and his friends PAY for what they did to me. I've captured the life energies of Doctor Robotnik! His REAL body may have PERISHED on the moon, but now I can DOWNLOAD him into a new, MECHANICAL body that I've designed! Then, the dictator of the planet will be MINE to command, and the world will belong to ME!!  
  
(Something on his monitor begins to flash)  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!  
  
Zachary: -Hello, what do we have HERE? Ah, TAILS. looks like he's trying to find SONIC'S body.- Wait a second, this COULD just get interesting... Let's see, if I hack into Tails' system, and locate Sonic's DATA.  
  
(Back at the emerald hill base)  
  
KZZZZT!!!!  
  
Tails: Oh NO! We're getting a total blackout here! SONIC! QUICK! Ohhh. If I don't save you somehow, you'll be DELETED!  
  
Sonic: (fed up) So, how about you just TAKE OUT my emerald, then?  
  
Tails: Yeah! Yeah! Great idea!  
  
(Tails grabs the emerald, just as the power goes completely.)  
  
VOOOOOOOOoooo..  
  
Tails: Phew! That was pretty CLOSE!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, no kidding.  
  
Tails: I'm not gonna take any more chances like THAT! I need to get you into a body, and I need to do it FAST!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, but my REAL body's lost somewhere out in SPACE.  
  
Tails: Then there's no other CHOICE! I'll need to build you a ROBOTIC body!  
  
Sonic: WHAA?! Nuh-UH! No WAY!  
  
Tails: It's too risky! Plus, I'm not sure how long you can keep yourself on that emerald.  
  
Sonic:. Fine. Just make sure I keep all my moves!  
  
Tails: OK. -I'll need to shut down the power while I build your new body, so you won't be able to speak or see what's going on through the camera hook-up. But you should still be able to hear everything just fine.  
  
Sonic: (uneasy) Err. O.Kay.  
  
Tails: I'm shutting down the power now, Sonic!  
  
(Tails pulls a switch on the wall)  
  
Vrmmm...  
  
(now we see from Sonic's view, everything is pitch black. We can only hear voices)  
  
Tails: OK, now I just need to get to work.  
  
(Back at Zachary's underground base.)  
  
Zachary: Yes, YESS! It's all going PERFECTLY! I've already created a super- artificial robotic body for Dr. Robotnik! Now it's just a matter of DOWNLOADING him into it.  
  
(Zachary presses a few buttons)  
  
Zachary: Downloading...........  
  
(several hours later, at the emerald hill base.)  
  
Tails: It's no good! A perfect Sonic robot would take WAY too long to make.  
  
Amy: Hmm. Any other ideas, Tails?  
  
Sonic: (thinks) Hm? When'd AMY get here? Oh, man. I wish I could SEE.  
  
Tails: (whispered mutters to Amy)  
  
Sonic: What?! What's going ON?! Tell me!!!! -Oh, nuts! I forgot, they can't HEAR me like this.  
  
(About half an hour later, we see from Sonic's view, opening his eyes)  
  
Sonic: Hmm?  
  
Tails: Ehh-hhh. err. HI... Sonic!  
  
Amy: Hehehehh.. Oh, boy.  
  
(Zoom out to see that Sonic has been put into a Buzz Bomber!)  
  
Sonic: AAGH! You MANIAC! What were you thinking, putting me in a BADNIK!?  
  
Tails: Don't worry, it's just for a few hours, until I get your new body fixed up- see, it's over there!  
  
(Sonic looks over and sees an almost-perfect robotic version of him)  
  
Sonic: I guess it'll haveta DO.  
  
Tails: Until then, just sit this one out.  
  
(Back at Zachary's base.)  
  
Zachary: Done.  
  
(The robotic Eggman wakes up.)  
  
Zachary: Yes, YES! This is ALL going according to plan! Whilst I was looking up the design specs for my robo-Robotink, I found out about one of his CANCELLED projects! The project he was planning after the ARK incident!  
  
Zachary: In fact, this new project was almost completed, enough for me to take over IMMEDIATELY! Soon, the world will bow before me, when I initiate. OPERATION: EGG UTOPIA!  
  
NEXT: Eggman takes charge! 


	2. Part 2!

Mecha-Mental!. PART 2: Evil's Revival  
  
(Sonic is a Buzz Bomber! Eggman has just been revived as a robot! What happens next is anyone's guess!!!)  
  
Zachary: Hello, Dr. Robotnik! I see you're WELL.  
  
Eggman: Hm? What's going on? I -I-  
  
Zachary: You died, in space. I've just brought you back in a robot body.  
  
Eggman: I feel different. my mind is FREE! After these months of POSESSION at my Grandfather's will, I can control my own actions again!!! I guess he can't possess robots, seeing as they're non-living.  
  
Zachary: (shocked, fed up) Come again? You mean you're GOOD now? Oh, how NICE. I think I woke you up a bit too EARLY, then, didn't I?  
  
Eggman: No! Wait!  
  
(Zachary pulls a switch, and Eggman falls lifelessly to the floor.)  
  
SCHWAK!- VUUUUUMMMMmmmm..  
  
Zachary: Guess I'll just have to do a little hacking first.  
  
(We know cut to the Emerald Hill zone, where we see Sonic flying around as a Buzz Bomber.)  
  
Sonic: Man, this sure is BORING.  
  
(he flies through a loop)  
  
Sonic: Where's all the fun? Now I know why all those Buzz Bombers chased me before- they probably just wanted to be put outta their misery!  
  
(Sonic continues to fly along. He stops a few metres later when he sees 2 kids, gathered around something)  
  
Kid: Heh! Look at it SQUIRM!  
  
Kid2: Huh. Yeah! (kicks)  
  
(Sonic gets a little closer, to see they're kicking a Chao! Sonic flies over..)  
  
Sonic: What do you kids think you're DOING?!  
  
Kid: You're a Badnik! What should YOU care?  
  
Kid 2: Heh yeah. An OLD badnik by the look of it. You come from a museum or something, little buddy?  
  
Sonic: Hey, I'm SONIC! You can't talk to ME like that!  
  
Kid: Hey, this one MUST be broken! It's got delusions of grandeur! We might just have to put- it- out- of -it's- MISERY!  
  
(Kid throws a rock at Sonic)  
  
TANNG!  
  
Sonic: Oh, THAT does it!  
  
(Sonic buzzes around the group of kids, firing at them)  
  
PYOW! PYOW! PYOW!  
  
All kids: AAAAAAAH!!  
  
(He flies after them, and slams them in the face)  
  
Kids: Oww! --- Waaaah! Mommy, that mean badnik HURT us!!  
  
(The kids run home)  
  
Sonic: Stupid kids. (to Chao) are you OK?  
  
(We now see a close up of the Chao- it's none other than Cheese!)  
  
Cheese: (in pain) Squeak..  
  
Sonic: We need to get you some first aid!  
  
(Sonic rolls Cheese onto his back, and flies carefully back to the base.)  
  
Sonic: Tails! Amy! This Chao's HURT! Some stupid little kids were kicking him!  
  
(Back at Zachary's base.)  
  
Zachary: Now, to download the program into his body, and we're just...about.. done!  
  
(Zachary pulls the switch again, reactivating the Eggman robot)  
  
SCHWAK! VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmMMMMMMM..  
  
Zachary: So, NOW how do you feel, Dr.Robotnik?  
  
(Eggman seems less human this time, more like a badnik. His eyes glow red)  
  
Eggman: I think it's time I took charge of things around here again!  
  
Zachary: Wha-UGH!!  
  
(Eggman picks Zachary up by the neck, and begins to choke him)  
  
Zachary: Gah-AAACH!  
  
(Zachary desperately reaches for the shutdown remote, but it is just out of reach)  
  
Zachary: GAAA-AA-AAAAAH!!!  
  
(Eggman throws him to against the wall, where he falls to the floor, motionless.)  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
Eggman: Now for ME to resume control.  
  
(Back at the Emerald Hill base, Cheese is almost fully healed!)  
  
Tails: .Just a little plaster on your cheek, and- THERE! All done!  
  
(Cheese gives a happy squeak)  
  
Tails: (smug) Oh, and Sonic? Loo-ook.  
  
(Sonic looks over to see a perfect Sonic robot body)  
  
Sonic: All right Tails!  
  
(Tails plugs either end of a wire between Sonic and the robotic Sonic body)  
  
Tails: Transferring, now!  
  
(In an instant, the robotic Sonic springs to life, whilst the Buzz Bomber falls to the floor and breaks)  
  
KRUNK!  
  
Sonic: All RIGHT! This is PERFECT!  
  
Tails: I think after THAT, I'm gonna go and get some fresh AIR! I think I'll try and find this Chaos' owner!  
  
Sonic: Hey, you EARNED it, buddy!  
  
(Tails steps out the door, with Cheese following)  
  
(After a short while, he hears crying.)  
  
Voice: wuhh-huh-huh-huuuh!!! *sniff*  
  
(Tails follows the voice. After going between a few buildings, he spots Cream sitting against a wall, crying)  
  
Cream: SOB. where did you go?!  
  
Tails: Awww. are you OK, little girl?  
  
Cream: NO! My Chao's gone MISSING! Have you seen him?  
  
(Tails grins, then tries to hide Cheese behind his back)  
  
Tails: Well, what does this Chao look like?  
  
Cream: He's real cute- he looks like a normal baby Chao, but I gave him a big red bowtie- I kept getting him mixed up with my friend's Chao.  
  
Tails: Well, I just MIGHT be able to-  
  
(Cheese bursts out from behind Tails, knocking him over!)  
  
Cream: CHEESE! THERE you are!  
  
(Cream hugs cheese)  
  
Cheese: (Happy squeaks)  
  
Cream: Thanks SO much! I was worried SICK!  
  
Tails: Don't worry about it.  
  
Cream: By the way, what's your name? I'm Cream! Cream the rabbit!  
  
Tails: Me? I'm Tails!  
  
(Creams mum sticks her head out of a door)  
  
Cream's mum: Cream, your dinner's ready!  
  
Cream: OK, Mom!- I gotta go now. Wanna play sometime?  
  
Tails: Sure thing! Bye Cream!  
  
(Tails walks off, back to the emerald hill base.)  
  
The End. (but of course, always to be continued!) 


End file.
